


Harry Potter 24 Hour Prompts

by 24HourPrompts



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24 Hour Prompts, F/F, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24HourPrompts/pseuds/24HourPrompts
Summary: Welcome to 24-Hour Prompts. This is the wondrous place where your many fanfiction dreams can come true. Send us your prompts – any ship, any character, any style- make them as detailed or simplistic as you like. THIS WORK IS PROHIBITED TO ONLY HARRY POTTER, THANK YOU. In 24 hours, the response we’ve written to your prompt, is GUARANTEED to be posted on all our sites, including Fanfiction.net, Archiveofourown.org and Tumblr.Responses have a minimum length of 500 words, so you can be sure that your prompt reached its maximum potential. Of course, there’s no limit, so if the writer is inspired by your prompt, it can be a lot longer, although only being one chapter.Please send your prompts, suggestions and questions to twentyfourhourprompts@outlook.com or this account directly, and we will respond within 24 hours!





	1. CHAPTER 1 - PELLET'S ESCAPE (NEWT X READER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Response posted in 21 hours 32 minutes to: 'Please do a newt scamander x reader where Newt has lost a Niffler (I'll let your amazing creativity do the rest, just a plot bunny hopping around in my head!)'  
> If you would like for your prompts to be fulfilled by our team, please message to twentyfourhourprompts@outlook.com or this account directly.  
> If you are a writer and would like to be a part of our team, please do the same!

"Pellet?"  
The whisper echoed around the walls, causing Newt to cower back into the shadows for a moment. Sensing no danger, the boy adjusted his pyjamas and crept into the room, keeping low to the ground. He wiped the sweat off his brow whilst his eyes flitted about the room, searching for the baby Niffler. "Pellet? It's alright, I'll take you back to your sisters, just come on out," he said, his voice hushed, hoping that the little one could hear him.  
He wasn't meant to even be in there- he'd only gotten in because he remembered what the main habitat of a Thunderbird was in response to the door knocker's question- a stroke of luck.  
Pellet had scuttled off in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room, and despite Newt's best attempts to stop him, managed to slide in the door around the ankles of y/n, a girl in the same year as Newt. It'd been late, and the common room deserted when Newts went in after the Niffler, he'd just assumed that y/n had already gone to bed.  
"Pellet? Come here, Pellet," Newt slowly made his way across the room, checking each bookcase carefully and keeping his ears pricked for the slightest sound of movement. He'd been in there for almost five minutes when a voice broke him out of his trance.  
"Newt? What are you looking for?"  
It was y/n, her arms crossed over her dressing gown to protect from the cold of the fire-less common room. "Have you lost something?"  
"No, no. Of course not," Newts ears had gone red, and he refused to make eye contact with the girl, too mortified from being caught in his unorthodox activities. He tried to play it off, praying she wouldn't realise he wasn't meant to be in there. But of course, that was not meant to be.  
"Newt," she made a move as if to step down from the carpeted stairs to the colder, wooden floor but then decided against it, choosing instead to stand in the doorway. "What are you doing in our common room? It's past curfew, you should be in bed,"  
She smiled a little. "I'll turn you in, unless you tell me what you're looking for,"  
Newt bit his lip. One more slip-up this term -and this was a slip-up- and he'd get a suspension. He did not need that on his future job certificate. He didn’t realize she was only teasing him.  
"I'm looking for Pellet," he whispered back, having come to his decision. "He's a baby Niffler that managed to escape his mother at dinner, and I've been trying to catch him to take him back, but he's a little too fast for me,"  
Y/N'S face lit up. "Nifflers are my favourites! I could help you look for him, if you like,"  
Newt smiled and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, that would be really-"  
He suddenly got distracted by a movement out of the corner of his eye. One of the flower vases on the mantelpiece had shifted to the right very slightly. Newt made a gesture to be quiet to y/n, and slowly made his way toward to large mantelpiece, his legs slightly turned out spreading his weight. Y/n followed close behind him, every so often rising on her toes to see over Newt's shoulder. He reached it, and, with a look at y/n, grasped the vase with both hands and lifted it to reveal the little NiffLer soundly sleeping with a bulging pouch full of sliver sparkly objects. Newt smiled crookedly at y/n, who had her hands placed over her mouth at the sight of the little thing. He scooped Pellet up, who barely even shifted, and placed him in her hands. She looked back up at Newt, a smile on her face.  
"I have, err, a whole family of them, back with the others if you'd care to, maybe come and see them sometime? You don't have to, I mean-"  
"I would really love that," whispered y/n back, and she smiled again at Newt, who couldn't help but think it was one of the most beautiful smiles he'd ever seen.


	2. DUDLEY'S REDEMPTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask posted at 1:42 GMT, response posted 20:50 GMT.
> 
> This work is open to adoption, but please message twentyfourhourprompts@outlook.com or this account directly.
> 
> If you want to send a prompt to our team, message to that same email and we will respond within 24 Hours!

**_'So I got this idea where Dudley,  older (maybe in mid twenty or in his thirty?),  mature and wiser than his teenager years.  He also just on his leave from his tour on Iran (so militer)._ **  
**_And when he died from saving a child from being hit by a car,  he somehow transported or time travel into his much younger body(at the age of 2 or 3)._ **  
**_Dudley,  who still guilty about how he was acted toward Harry at the young age,  began working to become a better person to Harry.  Along the way,  Harry simply view him as brother figure and confidant._ **  
**_Dudley either still being muggle or squib.  Either way,  Dudley helps in wizard war 2 alongside Harry and his friends with muggle weapon(gun, etc) and martial arts._ **  
**_He meets Weasley family first at the train station after he escort Harry to his train.  He just meets Arthur(who delighted to talk to someone who know about muggle technology), Molly(who impressed also happy about how he treated Harry before he got into train(like Dudley become fussy,  protective and worried about Harry.  Checking if Harry got everything,  giving a tips about bully,  etc)) also Ginny(which you make whatever impression about Dudley toward her). And so,  they began correspondence with owls._ **  
**_Dudley and Harry got invited and meets at Weasley's home in Harry second year.  The escape with flying car scene are still there._ **  
**_As for pairing it was either gen or slash pairing with Percy.  They are bonding in during or post book five about disappointing their parents._ **  
**_And please if some author interested to make this to multi chapter please let me know._ **  
**_Also if you have question about some thing about this,  feel free to ask me.. '_ **  


 

 

It wasn't a nice day, Dudley decided. A thick grey paste covered the sun, and a biting wind scratched at his face. He pulled up his coat, desperate to get home as soon as possible, regretting his decision to try and lose some weight by walking. He was halfway down the pavement when a small child caught his attention. Dark hair, glasses, weedy figure, he reminded Dudley inexplicably of Harry.

He dipped his head down, ashamed at the disgusting behaviour of his past self. He hadn't seen his cousin in almost two years, and had no way of contacting his only family.

Suddenly, a yell distracted him from staring at the floor.

A woman across the street was pointing in Dudley's direction, and he looked around him to see if anything was wrong.

And then he saw what she was pointing at.

The boy - the _Harry -_ was chasing a butterfly across the road, and a car's headlights were threateningly rushing toward him.

Dudley didn't think.

He charged at the boy and easily picked him up and shoved him out of the road. The boy breathed heavily, coming down from the adrenaline rush of being pushed by a stranger. Dudley made eye contact with the boy, and looked at his forehead. The boy had Harry's scar. Dudley opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the car hitting him.

His vision filled with black.

 

~

 

 

"Dudleyy, Dudders? Popkins, it's time to wake up," the voice of his Mother haunted his dreams, it seemed.

"Bubby, I've made you your favourite breakfast! Chocolate cake!"

Dudley's eyes fluttered open, if only to stop her nagging, and was greeted with the sight of her craning her neck over him.

He screamed.

He hadn't seen his mother for nearly as long as he hadn't seen Harry, so he certainly was not expecting to see her blinking at him from over the bed. He immediately tried to get out from under the covers, determined to wake himself from this bizarre dream, but instead found his bodily functions to be completely out of proportion and he fell onto the floor.

He looked up at Petunia.

"Mum?" He tried to say, "What am I doing here?" All that came out was a sequence of random sounds.

At this Dudley began to panic. What had happened? Why was he here? Where was the boy?

He looked down at himself.

There was something terribly wrong.

He was three.

He tottered over to a mirror.

Yep, definitely three.

"Dudders? Mummsie is over here," his mother's voice broke him out of his shock and he turned to look at her.

Petunia looked younger, her neck shorter, as if she hadn't spent as long craning her neck over garden fences. Her floral dress starkly contrasted with his ugly yellow wallpaper. Her eyes were strained open, as if she had flared them too long and they had stayed that way. But still, she was his mother. He ran to her, as best he could, and threw himself into her arms. He screwed his eyes tightly shut, grateful to the dream for letting him see her again.

"Oh! Are you happy to see me, my love?" He clutched her in his pudgy little arms.

"Right then, breakfast!" She picked him up, slightly put off by his strong grasp.

Deposited in his high chair, a large piece of chocolate cake was placed in front of him.

 _He was trying to lose weight_ ,

Still, it couldn't hurt to eat in a dream, right?

But this didn't _feel_ like a dream. He could see things clearly, remember the waking world and move around. Well, mostly.

He remembered the Harry. There was no way that could have been Harry, the man was _thirty-two,_ for christ sake! But it was him. Right down to the scar, and the sellotaped glasses. Hell, he could recognise the bloody t-shirt!

Surely that boy had something to do with this.

This bizarre _not_ -dream.

Wait.

 _Harry_. 

Maybe he had the answer.

Dudley hopped down from the high chair, and made to go in the direction of the cupboard-under-the-stairs, before turning back and grabbing the plate of cake. Ignoring the squeak of protest from his mother, he then went and knocked on Harry's 'room'.

The little boy opened the door, his green eyes flicking around before looking at Dudley. Harry was wearing a too-big black t-shirt, and his glasses had already been taped together. His trousers dragged along the floor, and his hair hadn't been brushed. Being two, Harry could not talk, but the question was clear in his eyes.

_What are you doing here?_

Dudley offered up the piece of cake. _A peace offering_.

Harry took it, and gave a jaunty jerk of the head in return.

_Come in?_

Three year old Dudley walked in.

 

~

 

Eleven year old Dudley walked out of the house. Starting to pace the lawn, he grabbed his ears, a habit he had taken to whenever _this_ happened.

His mother.

All Harry had asked for was a school uniform. A _school uniform!_ But no, Petunia had just had to say no and slap him. Her ring had cut Harry's face. Right in the centre of a blossoming bruise. Dudley had taken Harry under his wing, determined to right _years_ of doing wrong. Petunia had not been happy. In her eyes, Harry could only do wrong.

Dudley ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't figured out why he was transported from his previous life to this one, but he was going to fix his life this time round, whether it be keeping his weight down or protecting Harry from his mother's abuse. But today he had failed.

He had _failed_ to protect Harry after having vowed for _eight_ years.

Harry stepped out into the garden. "Dudley, I'm fine," he moved towards him, crossing his arms over his fitting white t-shirt. Dudley had explicitly tried to stay the same size as Harry, so even if Petunia refused to buy Harry new clothing, he could give him his own and it would fit. Dudley was protective over Harry. He _loved_ him.

Harry knew how Dudley could get. "I'm fine, mate, really," and when Dudley looked at him, it seemed to be true. The bruise and cut had completely gone, no evidence of there existence at all.

Dudley was never surprised when this happened.

Of course he knew what Harry was. He was sure that Harry's first Hogwarts letter would arrive the next day and the two brothers could go through it together.

And that is what they were.

Brothers.

The two boys were as close as close could be. Harry went nowhere without Dudley, and Dudley was never seen without Harry. The two of them were inseparable.

"Aww Harry, you know I wish you wouldn't do that,"

A smile cracked Harry's face. "You're just jealous,"

"Oh, shut up," he smiled and ruffled Harry's hair in a headlock.

"Oi! Get off," The boys laughed and went inside, Petunia's mistakes forgotten.

 

The next day Dudley was up early, anticipating the sure arrival of Harry's Hogwarts letter, and Harry's birthday. He'd gotten him a huge cake, one that they would -hopefully- share. He'd had a speech explaining to Harry everything prepared for three years.

The letter was, inevitably, sitting on the doormat. Dudley picked it up, not noticing that his hands were shaking.

 

_Mr H. Potter,_

_Third Room,_

_Privet Drive,_

_Little Whinging,_

_Surrey,_

_& to a Mr D. Dursley, who is likely reading this also. _

Dudley smiled at the added note. He'd known it'd be different than before, as he'd insisted Harry immediately move into the third room as soon as he could talk. Dudley legged it up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He frantically knocked on Harry's bedroom door, and the bed ruffled boy appeared at the door, rubbing his eyes. "What's up, D?"

Dudley wordlessly handed the letter over.

“Harry, mate, I have something to tell you,”


	3. Harry and Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So uh, if you are still taking prompts, J.K.Rowling said that Newt Scamander visited Hogwarts in Harry's third year. Could you do a meeting between Harry and Newt where he tells him that his book is wrong about the last known sighting of a Basilisk and possibly taking him down to the Chamber of Secrets?"
> 
> Ask: 19:55  
> Response: 19:27

It was rare for Hogwarts to have visitors, let alone unannounced ones, so when Harry noticed an elderly gentleman that he didn’t recognise shuffle along the corridor his curiosity was peaked. The man wore an old blue trench coat, and stuck close to the wall, spreading his weight out like he was hiding from something.   
Harry stepped out of the library, glad the corridors were empty. He put his books under his arm and moved towards the man.  
“Excuse me, Sir? Are you lost?” He called out to him. The man turned around, his grey hair not hiding the sparkle in his eye. He shook his head almost bemusedly. Harry walked over to him, offering his hand to him to shake.  
“Ah, Mister Potter.” He said, “Albus Dumbledore has told me all about you,” he clutched Harry’s hand with both of his. After realising he had held on for an awkward second too long, he let go quickly and fiddled with the end of his beard, keeping his eyes downcast.  
He regained his composure and began to continue to walk down the corridor, motioning for Harry to join him. He spoke again.  
“My name is Newt Scamander, I’m here to talk to the headmaster, but I think he’s off celebrating Christmas somewhere,”   
Harry nodded, “He does love Christmas,” Harry walked beside the man for a while. They shared a moment of silence before Harry’s eyes widened, “Hold on, I think I’ve heard your name before! Newt Scamander…Yes, you’re the author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, right?”  
Mr Scamander nodded and Harry shook his head in wonder.  
Another moment passed, the only sound being Harry heavy footfalls and Newts soft stealthy ones. Harry had never noticed how loud he was walking until now.  
“You know, I think the Headmaster said something about meeting up with Madame Rosmerta for lunch, you can probably find him down in Hogsmeade with her,”   
Newt nodded absently. Harry tried again at conversation.  
“By the way, Mr Scamander, not to be rude or anything, but I did notice one tiny inaccuracy in your book.”  
The man turned to look at Harry, his attention caught again. He nodded to ask Harry to continue.  
“A Basilisk was seen last year,”   
Newt looked surprised. “What? By whom? I would’ve seen an account of it already if somebody had,”  
“No, Sir, in the castle. I assume you’ve heard of Slytherin’s Chamber of Secrets?”  
Newt shuddered. He remembered very well the account of the Acromantula.  
“It was opened again last year. I myself went down into the chamber and, well, I killed her,”  
Newt looked contemplative. “I can’t really berate you for killing her, as she must’ve been so unhappy stuck down there by herself.” He looked sideways at Harry. “Is her corpse still down there?”  
“I’d expect so. No-one else can get in; the password is in parseltongue.”  
Newt nodded. “Hmm, I’m sure her nest would’ve been down there too, perhaps one day you’d care to show me?”  
“For sure.” Harry agreed. They came to a stop just before the courtyard. Newt tightened his scarf around his neck and looked out at the snow.  
“Until next time, Mister Potter,”  
Harry raised his hand in farewell. Little did he know, but he wouldn’t see the old man again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to submit a prompt to our team, please do! Send your suggestions, prompts or ideas to twentyfourhourprompts@outlook.com or this account directly. Thank you!  
> If you're a budding writer and would like to join the team please do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to submit a prompt to our team, please do! Send your suggestions, prompts or ideas to twentyfourhourprompts@outlook.com or this account directly. Thank you!


End file.
